Historia świata
Ludzkość. Rasa stojąca na szczycie wszelakiej ewolucji i rozwoju. Władcy Galaktyki, którzy od początku dyktowali i wciąż dyktują ścieżkę rozwoju dla całej cywilizacji. Ludzka historia to historia zwycięstw, porażek, wojen, pokojów, rozwoju, regresu, krwi i stali. To historia człowieka stanowi podstawę dla historiografii wszelkich innych ras i gatunków i to właśnie ona jest ich integralną częścią. Niestety, historia tej potężnej rasy pozostaje poznana w niewielkim stopniu - całe armie historyków, antropologów, archeologów i innych naukowców zajmujących się badaniem dziedzictwa nie mogą dojść co było przed tą magiczną granicą, na której zatrzymują się wszelkie dowody i materiały historyczne... Niemniej, ludzkość przeszła już milenia, burzliwe milenia rozwoju, wojen i polityki, co zostało podzielone na kilka er, epok historycznych charakteryzujących się inną specyfiką sytuacji międzynarodowej i skupiających się na innych wydarzeniach globalnych. Era Ekspansji Pierwsze źródła historiograficzne mówią o tak zwanej "Wielkiej Wyprawie". Ów eskapada była pierwszą akcją kolonizacyjną przeprowadzoną z nowego domu ludzkości - Antares. Nie było to jednak pierwsze takie przedsięwzięcie w ogóle - niepotwierdzone, nieliczne i mgliste źródła zgodnie twierdzą, iż planeta Antares nie jest tą, na której ludzkość wyewoluowała, a jedynie dawno przez nią skolonizowaną. Skąd zatem pochodzi ludzkość? Podania, legendy i niejasne szlaki prowadzą do tajemniczego świata zwanego Edenem, nic o nim jednak nie wiadomo... Najstarszym znanym ludzkości dokumentem, który również otwiera historię tej cywilizacji jest Akt Unifikacyjny, który łączył zwaśnione państwa ludzkie na Antares w jedno, wielkie, planetarne państwo, ustanawiając Najwyższą Radę jako organ rządzący. Wówczas rozpoczyna się rozwój, który nie jest w żaden sposób ciekawy, a prawdziwe wydarzenia zaczynają się dopiero ok. roku 490. Wówczas to, po długich poszukiwaniach zdatnej do zamieszkania planety, której kolonizacja przy okazji będzie opłacalna i korzystna, Najwyższa Rada, czyli organ rządzący cywilizacją ludzką postanowił wysłać znaczną grupę osadników, naukowców i kolonistów na planetę, która uzyskała miano Soitania. "Wielka Wyprawa" była ogromnie długą podróżą - naukowcy liczyli, iż przy obecnej technice, do Soitanii uda się dotrzeć jedynie w ciągu... 150 lat. Cala załoga 1 Floty Kolonizacyjnej miała zostać zahibernowana, zakonserwowana i obudzona przez system dopiero przy osiąganiu samej planety. I tak się stało - okręty wystartowały dokładnie 23 Sesana 498 roku. Cała planeta i cały jej lud wówczas pokładał ogromne nadzieje w odnalezieniu nowej planety i skolonizowaniu jej, gdyż największym problemem ówczesnej ludzkości było przeludnienie, wciąż narastające, a spowodowane bardzo dobrymi warunkami bytowymi. Po roku całkowicie urwała się komunikacja w członkami Wielkiej Wyprawy, jednak to było przewidziane... Minęło dokładnie 400 lat od kiedy wysłano kolonistów i osadników na odległą, niepoznaną planetę Soitanię. Zmieniające się rządy i przemijające pokolenia zdążyły już zapomnieć o swym projekcie, który zakładał opuszczenie Antares i przeniesienie ludzkości poza ten system gwiezdny, gdzie mogłaby się ona dalej rozwijać i rosnąć w siłę, eksploatując nowe zasoby. Sama planeta zaczęła borykać się z wieloma problemami wewnętrznymi - zasoby naturalne, które znajdowały się na wyczerpaniu powoli przestały zaspokajać rosnących potrzeb rozwijającej się populacji, produkcja żywności, wspomagana nowoczesną technologią , nie była w stanie wyżywić wciąż rosnącej populacji Antares. Przestępczość, bieda i agresja rozwijały się w zastraszająco szybkim tempie, a Najwyższa Rada nie była w stanie znaleźć odpowiedniego, humanitarnego wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Rozważano przeprowadzenie zakonspirowanej depopulacji, wykorzystując powszechny obowiązek szczepień - najwyższe kręgi rządzące chciały poprzez szczepionki aplikować ludziom środki i specyfiki zmniejszające ich odporność i atakujące układ immunologiczny, co miałoby poskutkować bezradnością systemu opieki zdrowotnej i w konsekwencji - zmniejszeniem populacji Antares. Całe szczęście, te plany nie musiały wejść w życie. 4 Septima 915 roku stało się coś niespodziewanego. Baza Satelitarna na orbicie wykryła jakieś niespotykane zakłócenia, a po chwili, zupełnie znikąd pojawiły się tajemnicze statki. Planetarne Siły Obronne zostały natychmiastowo postawione w stan najwyższej gotowości, a okręty opuściły swoje bazy. Już miało dojść do starcia, gdy zostało nawiązane połączenie z załogą tajemniczej floty, która okazała się być... ludźmi. Byli to potomkowie kolonistów wysłanych w ramach Wielkiej Wyprawy, którzy przybyli z powrotem do swego domu. Jak się okazało, ekspedycja początkowo musiała uporać się z trudami wstępnego rozwoju, jak odnalezienie zasobów i zorganizowanie rolnictwa. Kiedy już osiedli na dobre na Soitanii, rozpoczęli dogłębne jej badania, podczas których natknęli się na pozostałości dziwnej cywilizacji, z których udało im się pozyskać plany technologii podróży nadprzestrzennych. Długo rozwijali się i pracowali nad odpowiednim sprzętem do odbycia podróży jedną z nadprzestrzennych tras, a kiedy już osiągnęli swój cel - korzystając z pozyskanych wycinków map, udali się na Antares. Wiele nieudanych prób i błędów w końcu przywiodło ich do rodzinnej planety, do której podróż zajęła im zaledwie kilka godzin. Goście z Soitanii przywieźli ze sobą swą technologię, swą wiedzę, a przede wszystkim nadzieję na lepsze jutro. Po takim zastrzyku nowatorstwa, ludzkość wkroczyła w fazę niewyobrażalnie szybkiego rozwoju... Era Rozwoju Tak oto, dzięki nawiązaniu kontaktu z Soitanią rozpoczął się cudowny rozwój technologiczny i cywilizacyjny. Bardzo szybko ludzkość opracowała i przyswoiła techniki nowoczesnego transportu i komunikacji. Dzięki odkryciu szlaków nadprzestrzennych pomiędzy Soitanią i Antares ludzie nie musieli czekać setek lat na przepływ informacji - opracowano technologie ich błyskawicznego przesyłania. Handel kwitł, wymiana kwitła. Kwitła też populacja, która rozwijała się liczebnie w niespotykanym dotąd stopniu. Ludzie tak szybko i licznie się rozmnażali, iż przeszli tym najśmielsze oczekiwania władz. Kolonizacja Soitanii była praktycznie zakończona, gdy większość przestrzeni została zagospodarowana. Nowa, lepsza, ulepszona ludzkość postanowiła wykorzystać swe osiągnięcia, aby kontynuować podbój kosmosu. Tak rozpoczęła się Złota Era w historii człowieczeństwa. Najpierw należało jednak odkryć nowe szlaki nadprzestrzenne, co jak wiadomo po próbach Soitanian nie było najłatwiejsze, a na pewno było szalenie niebezpieczne. Znaleźli się jednak ochotnicy żądni przygód, pieniędzy, sławy, czy uznania, którzy postanowili podjąć się odkrycia nowych szlaków nadprzestrzennych, prowadzących do zdatnych biologicznie planet. Awangardzistów, gdyż tak nazywano ochotników, było bardzo wiele. Technika była bardzo prosta - znajdując się na niewielkich statkach z silnikami nadprzestrzennymi, wpisywali losowe koordynaty w nadziei, iż trafią na pożądany przez siebie szlak. Procedura się otwierała, a silniki rozpędzały jednostkę do prędkości bliskiej światłu. Jeżeli natrafiono na ścieżkę, wówczas wkraczano w nią, jednak to była rzadkość. Znacznie częściej nie trafiano na nic, co skutkowało zazwyczaj zderzeniem z jakimś ciałem kosmicznym lub rozpadem statku. Trwało to rok, zanim jeden z odkrywców, Kirck Adlerman wszedł niespodziewanie w nadprzestrzeń, przemierzając szlak przez kilka godzin. Wyrzucony został w nieznanym miejscu, co prędko raportował stolicy. Po niedługich poszukiwaniach odnalazł planetę, która wyglądała na całkiem przyjazną. Rozradowany Adlerman wysłał sondy badawcze, który już dnia następnego doniosły radosną wiadomość - atmosfera planety i jej ogólny stan jest odpowiedni ku kolonizacji, tlenu również było pod dostatkiem. Kirck powrócił na Antares jako bohater, a Najwyższa Rada bez wahania wysłała Szlakiem Adlermana (gdyż taką nazwę uzyskał) wyprawy kolonizacyjne, które w 1000 roku założyły pierwsze miasta na nowej planecie - Eridu III. Ustanowione osady bardzo szybko rosły w siłę, powiększały się i rozrastały. Napływała do nich ludność z innych planet w poszukiwaniu bogactwa, przygód, czy najliczniej - pracy. Rząd urządzał również ogromne akcje wysiedleńcze, przerzucając biedotę i bezrobotnych z innych swych planet na Eridu III, gdzie dostawali mieszkania i prace. Już po (zaledwie!) czterystu latach od zasiedlenia, nowa planeta mogła pochwalić się dość sporą populacją, świetnie rozbudowaną infrastrukturą. Liczne zasoby odnalezione na jej powierzchni tylko napędziły jej rozwój i rozbudowę, która skupiła się na eksploatacji tychże. Wtedy jednak miał miejsce pierwszy rozłam, znany dziś jako Wielka Schizma. U podstaw wewnętrznego konfliktu tego państwa leżał jego system polityczny - od wieków władzę ponad państwem trzymała Najwyższa Rada, która bardzo rzadko wpuszczała w swoje szeregi jakichkolwiek delegatów spoza Antares. Ludność Soitanii nie zwracała na to uwagi, pochłonięta raczej bogaceniem się, ekspansją no i nowymi możliwościami, jako, iż stała naprzeciwko wielkiego kosmosu, który na nią czekał. Teraz jednak, gdy elita tak Soitanii jak i Eridu się już ukształtowały, świadomość polityczna populacji zaczęła rosnąć. Planety skolonizowane w zasadzie były podległe stolicy, która kurczowo trzymała władzę i nie słuchała próśb podległych o nadanie praw terytorialnych, czy autonomii. Skończyło się więc tragicznie. Dwie planety podlegające pod Antares podniosły bunt w roku 1447 - przez dwadzieścia lat w tajemnicy organizowali swoje siły zbrojne i budowali okręty w podziemnych fabrykach, z dala od widoku stołecznych urzędników. Próby dialogu początkowo nie uratowały sytuacji - szlakami nadprzestrzennymi ponad planetę Antares dotarły floty obu zbuntowanych planet, które stanęły naprzeciw floty swego suwerena. 24 Sesana 1448 miejsce miała pierwsza w historii ludzkości poważna bitwa kosmiczna - Bitwa o Antares, zwana również Batalią o Wolność. Trwała długie godziny, w trakcie których dowódcy przecierali szlaki walki w gwiazdach, stosując wcześniej teoretyczne rozwiązania strategiczne. W finalnym rozrachunku floty rebeliantów poniosły klęskę, a Antares triumfowało. Było to jednak pyrrusowe zwycięstwo, przypłacone ogromem strat własnych, które uniemożliwiały jakiekolwiek próby kontruderzenia na którąkolwiek z planet. Zaproszono delegatów zwaśnionych stron do Antar City, gdzie podpisano jeden z najważniejszych traktatów w historii ludzkości - Deklarację o Powołaniu Unii. Akt ten ustanawiał nowe państwo, które istnieje do dzisiaj, a które miało uznawać demokratyczne prawa każdej planety - Unię Galaktyczną. Po odbudowie strat wyrządzonych krótką wojną, Unia byłą gotowa do dalszej kolonizacji. Już w roku 1452 ogłoszono rozpoczęcie kolejnej akcji osadniczej, w której znów awangardziści mieli się wykazać. 1498 był kolejną datą kluczową z punktu widzenia osadnictwa - Malik Harcrow odkrył trasę, nazwaną od jego nazwiska Szlakiem Harkrowa, która zaprowadziła go ponad jakąś planetę. Niestety, godzinę po uzyskaniu raportu od załogi okrętu Malika o pomyślnym lądowaniu na planecie, utracono z nim wszelki kontakt. Ostatnie nagrania wskazywały na wielkie zdumienie marynarzy i samego Malika, a dokładnie ostatnie słowa brzmiały następująco: "Na bogów! Nie jesteśmy sami!". Władze Unii wiedziały, iż nie jest to najlepszy zwiastun, a cokolwiek odkrył Malik, nie było to przyjaźnie doń nastawione. Postanowiono wysłać flotę wraz z siłami lądowymi, aby zabezpieczyć ten teren. 23. Flota Patrolowa pod dowództwem Isaac'a Arleth'a wyskoczyła ze szlaku nadprzestrzennego w bojowym szyku. Jak się jednak okazało, na orbicie i w okołoplanetarnej przestrzeni kosmicznej brak było jakichkolwiek obiektów. Wobec tego zbliżono się do planety, która uzyskała nazwę Hapax, aby móc przeprowadzić operację desantową. Kiedy już uzyskano odpowiednie pozycje, skany powierzchni wykazały obecność licznych prymitywnych (jak na standardy galaktyczne) ośrodków miejskich. Zgodnie z przyjętą przez Kongres zasadą domniemanej wrogości (która mówiła o tym, iż wszystkie napotkane gatunki rozumne w galaktyce trzeba traktować jako potencjalnie wrogie i w razie choćby najmniejszych znaków na to wskazujących - atakować), 4 dritesa 1499 roku przypuszczono desant. Tak rozpoczęła się Wojna Pierwszego Kontaktu. Kiedy na powierzchni planety wylądowały transportery z ludzką piechotą, naprzeciw nim stanęły przedziwne istoty podobne do robactwa. Uzbrojone były również w broń palną, choć znacznie mniej zaawansowaną od ludzkiej i natychmiastowo przypuściły atak. Przewaga technologiczna i ogniowa żołnierzy Unii była przytłaczająca, jednak walka była wyrównana ze względu na ogromną przewagę liczebną Insektoidów. Ludzie mieli wielki problem z przedzieraniem się przez całe mnóstwo obcych, którzy bez uwagi na ogrom strat, które ponieśli, szaleńczo rzucały się do walki z najeźdźcami. Straty w szeregach humanoidów były bardzo dotkliwe i jak się okazało, 4. Armia to było zdecydowanie zbyt mało, aby przeprowadzić skuteczny podbój Hapax. Dowództwo zarządziło taktyczny odwrót, który okazał się jednak fatalny w skutkach - złamane morale żołnierzy spowodowało, iż na wieść o odwrocie ci poczęli uciekać bez składu, czy ładu, co ułatwiło wojownikom wroga atakowanie. W wyniku operacji "Odpływ" życie straciło drugie tyle żołnierzy ludzkich, ile zginęło w trakcie walk właściwych. 4 Armia przestała istnieć, gdyż z całego 60 000 stanu liczbowego w trakcie inwazji, po walkach ostało ich się jedynie 7000. Żołnierze zostawili za sobą setki tysięcy ofiar wrogich żołnierzy. W Kongresie zapanował chaos, a całe państwo zaczęło obawiać się odwetu ze strony najechanych. Nie mogąc znaleźć lepszego rozwiązania, podjęto decyzję o wysłaniu najlepszej jednostki taktycznej w państwie, elitarnej 1 Armii. Składała się ona ze 100 000 żołnierzy, doskonale wyposażonych i wyszkolonych, którzy stanowili elitę sił lądowych. 19 duxa 1500 roku nastąpiła kolejna inwazja, tym razem w wykonaniu 1 Armii. Całą operacją dowodził najlepszy dowódca całych sił zbrojnych - generał Linwood Dowe. Dokładnie zaplanował on przebieg kampanii, która miała w zaledwie dwa miesiące doprowadzić do podboju planety.Tak się jednak nie stało. Początkowo 1 Armia odnosiła szybkie sukcesy, a cele taktyczne były osiągane w rekordowo szybkim czasie. Udało się stanąć nawet na przedpolach jednego z miast i przyprowadzić artylerię. Nim ta jednak oddała choćby jeden strzał, nastąpił kontratak Insektoidów. Walki rozgorzały na nowo, a przypominały bardziej te z poprzedniego roku - krwawe i wyrównane. Na pole walki wszedł nowy rodzaj broni - plazma. Dzięki temu wynalazkowi, który nie tylko był wysoce skuteczny, ale także odnosił ogromny sukces psychologiczny, udało się osiągnąć cel i uzyskać przewagę nad insektami. Walki na planecie trwały jeszcze pół roku, aż w końcu, 1 Sequatrena 1501 roku skapitulowało ostatnie miasto. Nie było to jednak ostateczne zwycięstwo - Dowe, który objął tymczasową władzę wojskową na planecie podjął decyzję o całkowitej eksterminacji tej rasy. Lojalni żołnierze 1 Armii rozpoczęli wykonywanie rozkazy, dokonując Wielkiej Kaźni, w trakcie której zginęło kilkanaście milionów ocalałej ludności Insektoidów. Planeta po długotrwałych walkach pogrążona była w ruinie, a brutalne niszczenie i wysadzanie całych dzielnic, palenie wiosek, spędzanie do lasów Insektoidów, gdzie ich następnie palono, a nawet zmasowane ostrzały artylerii wykonywane na górach, gdzie ukrywały się niedobitki, doprowadziły do całkowitej destabilizacji ekosystemu planety i jej zniszczenia oraz skażenia. Kiedy tylko Kongres dowiedział się o występku Linwooda i jego armii, w państwie wybuchła wrzawa. Może i Insektoidy były wrogami ludzkości, jednak po kapitulacji zasługiwali na pokój. Co więcej, brutalne poczynania 1 Armii doprowadziły do destrukcji Hapax, przez co nie była ona już zbyt przyjazna dla kolonizacji ludzkiej. Podczas wielkiego procesu, Kongres skazał generała Dowe'a na śmierć przez rozstrzelanie. 1 Armia, za brutalność i wykonywanie zbrodni również została ukarana - jednostka ta została rozwiązana, a tworzący ją żołnierze (których po wojnie zostało około 55 000) wraz z rodzinami mieli zostać osadzeni na nieprzyjaznej i niezdatnej do zamieszkania planecie Hapax. Tam mieli borykać się nie tylko z nieprzyjaznym klimatem, niekorzystnymi warunkami ku osadnictwu, ale także niebezpieczną fauną planety, która po znacznej destrukcji Hapax szukała alternatywnych form żywienia pośród run i mogił. Taka miała być kara dla tych, którzy dopuścili się ogromnego ludobójstwa... Po batalii o Hapax, ludzkość zaczęła poważnie zastanawiać się nad swą przyszłością. Fakt, iż ludzie nie są jedynym inteligentnym gatunkiem w Galaktyce był już pewny. Pewnym było też, iż istoty pozaziemskie, przynajmniej te konkretne spotkane na Hapax, nie miały przyjaznego nastawienia i pokojowych zamiarów. Władze Unii wiedziały, iż prędzej czy później dojdzie do starcia z innymi myślącymi rasami, a trudność kampanii przeciwko Insektoidom wykazała słabość państwa ludzkiego. Należało rozwinąć siłę militarną państwa, aby w przyszłości mogło łatwiej pacyfikować wrogie podmioty w Galaktyce. Dokładnie 11 enelva 1512 roku Kongres Unii podjął decyzję o wprowadzeniu Projektu Tarcza, który miał być wielką akcją rozbudowy zbrojeniówki - budowy nowoczesnych okrętów zastosowania czystowojennego (te wykorzystywane nad Hapax były w większości przerobionymi statkami cywilnymi), reorganizacji sił lądowych, a także wprowadzeniem nowego systemu zarządzania całą armią. Utworzono sztaby i dowództwa, które miały zajmować się układaniem planów prewencyjnych na każdą możliwość, a w trakcie wojny - z najwyższego szczebla dowodzić operacjami. Wtedy również rozpoczęto planowanie budowy ogromnych stoczni orbitalnych, które miały okalać planetę. Jednak bodajże najważniejszym postanowieniem Projektu Tarcza było zaprzestanie kolonizacji do czasu osiągnięcia pełnej gotowości bojowej przez państwo. Miało to zapewnić o stabilności państwa i jego bezpieczeństwie. I tak na kolejne 400 lat ludzkość, przestraszona wojną na Hapax, osiadła w granicach i pokornie czekała... Era Vatnabaru Wszystko zaczęło się dość niepozornie. Jedna z państwowych firm wydobywczych prowadziła odwierty na planecie Antares, szukając pod standardową czaszą ziemną jakiś minerałów. I faktycznie - ogromne maszyny przewierciły się do jakiejś groty, o której nikt wcześnie nie słyszał, ani nikt nie widział. Początkowo, wysłano grupę czterech geologów, która miała zbadać co znajduje się w tej jaskini. Zostali spuszczeni na linach do jej wnętrza, po czym po kilku minutach, robotnicy na powierzchni usłyszeli ich przeraźliwy i długi krzyk. Do zarządu spółki natychmiastowo trafił odpowiedni raport, a zarządcy postanowili wezwać o pomoc do prezydenta. Ten, świadom zagrożenia, które może płynąć z niezbadanej jaskini na najludniejszej i najważniejszej planecie Unii postanowił wysłać jednostki specjalne, aby zabezpieczyły jaskinię. Odziany w specjalne pancerze ochronne, wpadli do jaskini i odkryli przyczynę śmierci geologów... Był to zaprawdę dziwny minerał. Przybierał różną barwę w zależności od naświetlenia. Co więcej z geologów, którzy nierozważnie wystawili się na jego działanie, zostały już tylko popalone szkielety. Natychmiastowo posłano po naukowców, aby pobrali próbki tego materiału i go dokładnie zbadali. Tak też się stało. W 1967, po dwuletnich badaniach nad Vatnabarem (gdyż tak go nazwano), naukowcy przedstawili kompleksowe wyniki badań. Nowy surowiec nie nadawał się zbytnio do standardowego wykorzystania, gdyż emanował niebezpiecznym promieniowaniem, które większość materii żywej, ludzkiej... topiło. Dalsza część raportu zawierała jednak szokujące informacje - jak wynikało z badań (których moralność została przemilczana), niektórzy ludzie byli odporni na działanie promieniowania. Co więcej, jeżeli się z nim zetknęli, ich genom w nieznany sposób ulegał mutacjom i modyfikacjom, w wyniku których ludzie nabywali dziwnych umiejętności - podnosili przedmioty za pomocą woli, czy wydobywali z siebie niekontrolowane wyładowania elektryczne. Kongres, zafascynowany odkryciem, szybko przystąpił do działania, ogłaszając teorię Nowego Człowieka, wedle której vatnabarianin (czyli człowiek zdolny do przebudzenia mocy) miał być kolejnym etapem ewolucji. Wówczas jednak nie znano dokładnych danych jak niewielki procent ludzkości jest nań odporny. Mimo wszystko, zasoby minerału na Antares były bardzo, bardzo niewielkie i nie mogły wystarczyć na przeprowadzenie szerokiej akcji naświetlania ludzi nim. Postanowiono zatem Vatnabaru poszukać na innych planetach, co jednak okazało się fiaskiem, ze względu na kompletny brak jakichkolwiek złóż. Władze podjęły zatem decyzję, aby poszukać rud poza granicami państwa. W roku 2001 postanowiono rozpocząć wysyłanie kolejnych ekspedycji. Aż 10 lat zajęło szukanie odpowiedniej planety, aż w końcu naukowcom udało się odkryć planetę, która miała ogrom Vatnabaru - nawet na powierzchni z ziemi wyrastały ogromne kolonie jego rud. Decyzja o założeniu kolonii górniczych była błyskawiczna. W roku 2008 powstała firma VatWorks Industry, która zainwestowała ogromne sumy w budowę infrastruktury wydobywczej na planecie. Wykupiła też prawa monopolowe na eksploatację złóż, wobec czego była jedynym graczem na planecie Theta, który trzymał zasoby. Nie jest to do końca jasne dlaczego Kongres się na to zgodził, jednak pogłoski mówią, iż w grę weszły opłaty manipulacyjne, łapówki, zastraszanie i inne formy wymuszeń. W każdym razie, z pomocą państwa, VatWorks stworzyła odpowiednią bazę wydobywczą i już w roku 2010 rozpoczęto wydobycie tego surowca na ogromną skalę. Wówczas też, podjęto się akcji Nadczłowiek. Dzięki znacznym pokładom Vatnabaru, naukowcy ogłosili, iż mogą uczynić z ochotników ludzi potężnych, dysponujących nienaturalnymi mocami. Oczywiście, natychmiast pojawiły się setki tysięcy chętnych, którzy upatrywali w tym eksperymencie możliwości zostania kimś "więcej". Wyselekcjonowano tysiąc najlepszych, najtwardszych kandydatów, którzy zostali naświetleni surową postacią minerału. Przeżył tylko jeden. Wybuchła oczywiście ogromna afera - przez nierozwagę naukowców zginęło mnóstwo ludzi, a tylko jeden się ostał, wykazując umiejętności ponadnaturalne. Badacze opracowali pewne statystyki mówiące o tym jak wiele ludzi może być odpornych na promieniowanie. W trakcie badania okazało się również, iż przerzucanie energii na ludzi wyczerpuje Vatnabar, sprawiając, iż wyeksploatowane kryształy rozpadają się w totalnie nieprzydatny pył. Nie jest to do końca pewne, ani dobrze opisane, jednak gdzieś koło 2030 roku zaczęła się formować organizacja, która miała zajmować się Darem i wszystkimi, którzy go posiedli. Organizacja początkowo składała się zaledwie z garstki ludzi, którzy przeżyli promieniowanie i zaczynali panować już nad swoimi umiejętnościami. Nazwali się Kręgiem i rozpoczęli współpracę z rządem, w celu wprowadzenia odpowiednich regulacji ustosunkowujących sprawę vatnabarian i samego surowca. Kiedy już Krąg uzyskał wsparcie rządu, mógł rozkręcić swą działalność. Grupa zaledwie dziesięciu założycieli otrzymała niewielką siedzibę na Thecie i zaczęli do niej ściągać ochotnicy i rekruci z całego znanego świata... Kolejne 200 lat przeminęło spokojnie. Ludzkość, zafascynowana możliwościami, które dawał Vatnabar skupiła się nim, zatrzymując swą ekspansję. Nowy surowiec miał znacznie więcej zastosowania - po przetopieniu stawał się bardzo plastycznym materiałem, który nie tylko był bardzo, bardzo wytrzymały, ale do tego nie był już promieniotwórczy. Zbroje i pancerze z Vatnabaru trafiały do wpływowych ludzi armii, mając służyć im za elitarna ochrona ciała. Biżuteria i inne wyroby zaspakajały próżność bogaczy i magnatów biznesu, którzy pragnęli w ten sposób manifestować swój status społeczny. W ciągu tych 200 lat spokoju, planeta Hapax wkroczyła w okres prosperity. To, co w zamyśle miało być karą i zniszczeniem dla jej mieszkańców - czyli okropny klimat, niebezpieczne zwierzęta, niekorzystne warunki i częściowo zatruta atmosfera okazały się w dłuższej perspektywie budujące. Sprawiło to, iż ewolucja na tej planecie była o wiele bardziej surowo - przetrwać mogły tylko najsilniejsze osobniki, które wykazywały wystarczającą wytrzymałość i wolę przetrwania, aby przeżyć na planecie. Z czasem, Hapanom udało się ujarzmić naturę i budować miasta, które bardzo szybko prosperowały. W opinii Unii, Hapax była zapadłą dziurą, wobec czego Kongres nie trudził się jakimkolwiek kontrolowaniem poczynań jej początkowo nielicznej ludności, co z kolei dało im ogromną niezależność i autonomię. Dzięki temu, wprowadzili oni prawo lokalne i samorząd planetarny. Prawdziwy boom gospodarka Hapax zaczęła przeżywać, gdy w 2248 roku odnaleziono na niej bogate złoża metali. Przemysł wydobywczy, na który monopol miały lokalne władze napędził rozwój przemysłu, a sama planeta znacznie się rozwinęła. Wówczas to władze na Antares zwróciły swą uwagę ku wysoce zindustrializowanej planecie Hapax. Ta z kolei podjęła własną, niezależną akcję kolonizacyjną - korzystając z nowych, znacznie bezpieczniejszych silników nadprzestrzennych odkryli kolejny szlak, który doprowadził ich ponad planetę, na której natychmiastowo wykryli ogromne złoża surowców naturalnych - Thypo Prime. Co prawda świat ten nie wyglądał zbyt obiecująco, gdyż roślinność była bardzo uboga, temperatura całkiem wysoka, a ogólny klimat daleki był od tego panującego na Antares, czy Soitanii. Hapanie byli jednak do tego doskonale przygotowani fizycznie, wobec czego bez wahania podjęli akcję kolonizacyjną. I narodził się problem. Władze centralne na Antares nie życzyły sobie takiej autonomii planety, w której upatrywali potencjalnego wroga. I ich obawy nie były bezzasadne - kultura Hapax opiewała jej mieszkańców jako rasę ludzi wyższych, potomków wojowników, a największym nemesis miał być właśnie rząd Unii, który pokalał ich zesłaniem na Hapax, co w zamyśle miało ich wytępić. Okazało się jednak, iż władze centralne muszą dokładnie przemyśleć każde swoje posunięcie, gdyż Hapanie byli naprawdę potężnym narodem, dysponującym własnymi siłami zbrojnymi i znacznymi wpływami. W celu uniknięcia konfliktów i niesnasek, Kongres postanowił przymknąć oko na poczynania lokalnych władz na Hapax, co miało być brzemienne w skutkach w przyszłości... Kolejny przełom w historii ludzkości nastąpił w roku 2670. Wówczas to, władze Unii postanowił kontynuować kolonizację. Natknięto się wówczas na planetę Avelon, na której odnaleziono inteligentne formy życia. Co więcej - nie tylko były one inteligentne, ale również dość zaawansowane. Posiadały bazy orbitalne, a księżyc planety był zasiedlony. Naukowcy określili, iż znajduje się ona na poziomie rozwoju ludzkości sprzed dwóch tysięcy lat. Przybycie ludzkich odkrywców w pobliże Avelon nie umknęło uwadze jej mieszkańców, którzy nawiązali kontakt z grupą awangardzistów. I tutaj rząd Unii stanął w obliczu konfliktu - czy jest to kolejny nieprzyjazny gatunek, który zechce rozpętać wojnę? Tym razem nie będzie ona taka łatwa, gdyż istoty te znajdowały się w znacznie wyższym stadium rozwoju... A może nie mają złych zamiarów i nawiążą z ludzkością współpracę? Cztery miesiące obradowano nad tym, aż w końcu postanowiono wysłać przedstawicieli dyplomatycznych do nowego gatunku. Posłowie zostali odpowiedni przyjęci i po nawiązaniu relacji przyszedł czas na próbę dyplomacji. Różnie między ludźmi, a Aviopodami - ptakopodobnymi istotami były wielkie, jednak wzajemna przyjaźń pozwoliła na szybkie odnalezienie wspólnego języka. Aviopody były bardzo skore do współpracy i po roku pertraktacji, w 2672 dołączyli do Unii. Prędko zasymilowali się ze społecznością światową, a dla samej Unii był to przełom - oto cywilizacja ludzka związała się z inną cywilizacją, prędko dominując ją kulturowo. Aviopody rozeszły się po wszystkich planetach ludzkich, szukając nowych możliwości, pracy lub po prostu przygód. Okazało się również, iż na Avelon mieszkała całkiem duża mniejszość Insektoidów, z którymi ludzkość kilka wieków temu toczyła zażarte boje o Hapax. Ludność ta, mnożąca się w zastraszającym tempie, również rozeszła się po ludzkich światach, zakładając własne enklawy w miastach, które zamieniały się powolnie w śmierdzące i odosobnione getta. Tak oto zrodził się kolejny problem - ludzkość była podzielona co do nowych gatunków, w szczególności Insektoidów, które jak się okazało wcale nie były rdzenną ludnością Hapax, a jedynie ją skolonizowały - nie wiadomo jednak jak, kiedy i dlaczego. Hapanie stanowczo sprzeciwili się napływowi ras nieludzkich, deportując znaczną większość przybyszów z powrotem na Avelon. Pozostałe planety tolerowały imigrantów, choć wśród ludności zdarzały się tarcia i starcia w kwestii przyjmowania napływowych. Kolejną planetą, którą odkryła ludzkość była Shillae w roku 2801. Zamieszkiwała ją kolejna rasa nieznana wcześniej - jaszczuropodobni Reptilianie, którzy byli niskozaawansowaną cywilizacją zorganizowaną w plemienne grupy. Początkowo relacje między gatunkiem ludzkim, a reptiliańskim były ciężkie, jednak dzięki współpracy z jednym z plemion udało się przebrnąć różnice językowe i już wkrótce planeta Shillae znalazła się w Unii. Jej rozwój był bardzo szybki - nagłym skok technologiczny spowodował, iż między pokoleniem sprzed wejścia do Unii, a pokoleniem po wejściu znajdowała się dwutysiącletnia przepaść rozwojowa. Reptilianie również chętnie osiedlali się we wszystkich ludzkich planetach, które już nieco chętniej ich przyjmowały - prócz Hapax, która konsekwentnie deportowała ich z powrotem. W tym czasie, Krąg wciąż rósł w siłę. Zdobywając coraz więcej członków, wśród których pojawiły się również Aviopody, organizacja zaczęła budować swój status. Rycerzy Kręgu wzywano w kontekście rozjemców i mediatorów we wszystkich miejscach, w których wszelkie metody pokojowego rozwiązywania konfliktów zawodziły. Największe zbrodnie i przestępstwa były badane przez Rycerzy Kręgu, którzy prowadzili całe piony dochodzeniowe. Każda planeta, a także każde liczące się miasto chciało mieć posterunek, czy świątynie organizacji, co nie tylko dawało im znacznie większe bezpieczeństwo oraz możliwość wykorzystywania zdolności tych ponadnaturalnych istot, ale także ogromny prestiż i splendor. Dzięki temu, idea Daru zaczęła się rozprzestrzeniać, jeszcze bardziej przyspieszając rozwój organizacji i jej ideałów. Na planetach budowano Instytuty i świątynie, do których ściągano Rycerzy i Mistrzów. W roku 2894 dokładnie, pojawił się pewien problem. Doktryna Kręgu miała być jedyną, która kształciła vatnabarian, ludzi Obdarzonych. Okazało się jednak, iż formowały się grupy, które na własną rękę szukały choćby małych części Vatnabaru, aby wykorzystać go do przebudzenia w sobie mocy. Oczywiście znakomita większość tych wolnych strzelców ginęła po napromieniowaniu, jednak zdarzały się wyjątki, które skutecznie budziły Dar. Dysponując wielką, choć nieokiełznaną mocą, starały się na własną rękę szkolić i odkrywać możliwości, co często doprowadzało ich do dróg, które przez Krąg zostały uznane za niemoralne. Samorodni vatnabari majstrowali ze sztukami mrocznymi i strasznymi, które poruszały granice między światem żywych i światem martwych. Niektórym udawało się nawet podnosić zgniłe ciała i gołe szkielety z grobów, inni z kolei potrafili doprowadzić ludzi do okropnego szaleństwa. Początkowo Krąg nie wiedział jak postępować, gdy jednak w 2901 roku pewien niezależny Obdarzony wywołał bratobójczą walkę na śmierć i życie w jednym z mniejszych miast na planecie Eridu III, postanowiono działać. Ogłoszono wówczas, iż Krąg i jego doktryna są jedynymi słusznymi i tylko po tych ścieżkach mogą kroczyć wszyscy Obdarowani. Organizacja uznała siebie za jedyną kompetentną ku temu, aby "wydawać na świat" vatnabari. Każdy, kto podejmie się jakichkolwiek prób niezależnego rozwijania Daru uznany był za heretyka i zaocznie otrzymywał wyrok śmierci. Różnie nazywano heretyków - czarnoksiężnikami, wiedźmami, funkcjonowały różne pojęcia. Istotne jest to, iż władza, świadoma zagrożenia płynącego od strony heretyków, wydała Kręgowi zielone światło, legitymizując ich poczynania. Wówczas, powołano jedną z najstraszniejszych, siejących największy strach w sercach obywateli organizację - Inkwizycję. Miał być to potężny i wpływowy organ, który zajmować się miał wykonywaniem wyroków śmierci na wszystkich realnych i domniemanych heretykach. Szerokie przywileje i możliwości, które uzyskał ten organ sprawiły, iż kiedy tylko Inkwizytorzy weszli do akcji rozpoczął się okres historyczny nazwany Wielką Czystką. Na czele organizacji stał Wielki Inkwizytor, mianowany przez Wielkiego Mistrza Kręgu. To właśnie ten człowiek, cechujący się bezwzględną lojalnością dogmatom Kręgu miał organizować działalność niszczenia heretyków. Wlk. Inkwizytor powoływał podległych sobie Inkwizytorów (oczywiście tylko tych, którzy przeszli wyczerpujące i wysoce elitarne szkolenie), którym następnie wyznaczał obszary, które mieli badać. Pracowali zawsze w duetach, a kiedy pojawiali się w jakimś mieście, cała jego populacja wstrzymywała oddech. Niejasność przepisów regulujących działalność Inkwizycji ze strony państwa sprawiała, iż mogli oni oskarżyć o herezję każdego i dowolnego obywatela Unii nie mając nawet ku temu jakichkolwiek podstaw. Inkwizytorzy prowadzili brutalne i bezwzględne dochodzenia, a prawo mieli skontrolować każdego, każdego wypytać i przetrzymywać. Ustawy, które określały zasady funkcjonowania tego organu w zakresie państwa, zwące się "Aktami Antyheretyckimi", mówiły również o "alternatywnych metodach zdobywania informacji", których nieprecyzyjność dawała Inkwizycji możliwość legalnego torturowania i okaleczania przesłuchiwanych. Inkwizytorzy byli oskarżycielami, obrońcami i sędziami w trakcie procesów, co dawało im praktyczne trzymanie wymiaru sprawiedliwości w garści. W trakcie rozpraw oskarżony nie miał prawa głosu, a duet inkwizycyjny przyprowadzał świadków, których zeznania były uznawane za wystarczający dowód do wydania wyroku. A możliwości były wyłącznie dwie - uniewinnienie lub śmierć. Całkowite skupienie judykatywy w rękach Inkwizycji sprawiło, iż Krąg za jej pośrednictwem pozbył się wielu niechętnych wobec tej organizacji oficjeli. Inkwizycja mogła postawić w stan oskarżenia burmistrzów miast, a nawet posłów lokalnych władz planetarnych, co Wielki Mistrz Arn Vistengen i jego następca skrzętnie wykorzystali. Znakomita większość rozpraw kończyła się wyrokiem śmierci, który wykonywano na wiele zmyślnych sposobów. W zależności od ciężaru przestępstwa, kary były coraz bardziej dotkliwe. Najlżejszą karą śmierci był strzał w głowę, jedną z najbardziej okrutnych była piłowanie - delikwenta wieszano do góry nogami, aby krew spłynęła mu do głowy, a następnie Inkwizytorzy za pomocą piły dwuosobowej cięli powolnie delikwenta od krocza w dół. Dzięki podwieszeniu do góry nogami, ofiara nie umierał od razu, tylko czuła i widziała swe rozrywane ciała. Jeżeli już ktoś został uniewinniony i wracał do domu, nie był tą samą osobą. Długotrwałe tortury, okrutne bicie, ataki psychiczne, a nawet wykorzystywanie Daru w celu zadania bólu sprawiały, iż oskarżeni-uniewinnieni popadali w nerwice, depresje, a nawet choroby psychiczne i bardzo, bardzo sporadycznie wracali do poprzedniego życia. Nikt jednak się tym nie przejmował - heretyków należało wytępić, gdyż zagrażali całemu państwu. Wielka Czystka rozpoczęła się w roku 2902, a zakończyła po stu latach - w 3002. Według oficjalnych danych, w ciągu tych stu lat zginęło dwadzieścia tysięcy ludzi i przedstawicieli innych ras, są to jednak dane okrutnie zaniżone. Realnie, w wyniku działań Inkwizycji śmierć poniosło kilkadziesiąt milionów ludzi, spośród których zaledwie jakieś 10% było realnymi heretykami. Terror, który zasiała Inkwizycja sprawił, iż wszyscy obywatele Unii znacznie spokornieli i zaczęli obawiać się o swoje życie. Wpłynęło to również na skalę przestępstw, która się zmieniła - masowa obława i okrutne metody wymierzania kary przez Oficjeli skutecznie zniechęciły potencjalnych przestępców. Po przeprowadzeniu oczyszczania, Inkwizycja została wyciszona - odwołano Wielkiego Inkwizytora, a większość Oficjeli została wycofana z urzędu. Pozostawiono małą grupę Inkwizytorów, aby ścigać ewentualnych przyszłych heretyków, którzy mogliby się pojawić. Dzięki przeprowadzeniu akcji wybijania wszystkich wrogów Kręgu, organizacja ta jeszcze bardziej umocniła swą pozycję, zdobywając nowe role. Rycerze od tego czasu są bardzo poważnymi personami, które wzbudzają we wszystkich szacunek, strach i poważanie. Są wynajmowani jako śledczy, jako sędziowie i rozjemcy. Krąg wysyła ich w niebezpieczne miejsca, a także w poszukiwaniu nowych zasobów Vatnabaru. Rycerze mają mnóstwo funkcji, jednak tam, gdzie się pojawiają, zawsze są darzeni należytym szacunkiem. Czasy Vatnabaru trwały w najlepsze, dopóki jego zasoby były znaczne. Z biegiem lat jednak planeta Theta pustoszała z surowców, a zaniepokojone władze - Unii, Kręgu, VatWorks i innych podmiotów zaczęły knuć przeciw sobie nawzajem... Era Wojen Powolnie rósł niepokój związany z deficytami Vatnabaru, który ludzkość uznawała za jeden z najcenniejszych, najbardziej wartościowych materiałów w dziejach. Wobec rosnących deficytów, wielkie persony i organizacje świata zdominowanego przez ludzi zaczęły szukać alternatyw. Najbardziej oczywistą i najlepszą możliwością było kontynuowanie ekspansji kolonialnej, poprzez którą można było odkryć nowe zasoby Vatnabaru. Tak też poczyniono i już w roku 3089 wysłano wyprawę, która trafiła na ciekawą planetę – w całości pokrytą oceanami, na której jednak odkryto inteligentne życie. Jej mieszkańcy przystosowani byli do życia pod taflą wody w ogromnych, zaawansowanych miastach. Pomimo początkowych trudności z komunikacją, rząd Unii nawiązał kontakt z mieszkańcami planety Frypso – Aquamorfami, z łatwością przekonując ich do przystąpienia do ponadgatunkowego państwa. Nowi mieszkańcy Unii szybko się w niej odnaleźli, opracowując metody życia na powierzchni lądu. W tym samym czasie, na nową planetę wpadły trzy niezależne organizacje – Krąg, VatWorks i przedstawiciele samej Unii, aby tam poszukać Vatnabaru. Owe poszukiwania trwały trzy lata i niestety, zakończyły się całkowitym fiaskiem. Na Frypso nie odnaleziono ani jednego złoża Vatnabaru, co podkręciło atmosferę międzynarodową. Ludzkość postanowiła jednak kontynuować kolonizację w poszukiwaniu strategicznego surowca. Neith IV, Calliope, Ithees, Nowa Vesta - w ciągu zaledwie stu lat odkryto i zbadano niezamieszkane planety, które mimo korzystnych warunków atmosferycznych i bogactwa zasobów standardowych, nie posiadały złóż Vatnabaru. Niepokój rodził się coraz większy, a wszyscy powoli odczuwali skutki niedoborów surowca – szeroko wykorzystywany Vatnabar zaczął być racjonowany, a w końcu Krąg zagarnął dużą część jego zasobów dla siebie. Nie był to jednak jedyny problem – rósł konflikt pomiędzy Antares i Hapax, które były najpotężniejszymi ośrodkami ludzkości, a które różniły się diametralnie. Antares było stolicą całej Unii, nowoczesną i liberalną planetą postępu. Hapax było planetą z szeroką autonomią, której naród znacznie różnił się od wszystkich innych – Hapanie byli hardzi, twardzi i zdyscyplinowani. Przyzwyczajeni byli do silnej, lokalnej władzy, trudnych warunków życia. Mieli ogromne poczucie braterstwa i łączyła ich nienawiść do wszystkich nieludzkich gatunków. Hapanom nie podobało się, iż władze Unii tak chętnie przyjmują nowe, zamieszkałe planety do państwa, sprowadzając mnóstwo emigrantów obcych ras. Konflikt powolnie narastał, a różnice między wizjami obu narodów wykazywały, iż nić porozumienia nie zostanie odnaleziona… Napięcie międzynarodowe sięgało szczytu i w końcu czara się przelała – 1 primesa 3678 roku nastąpił przełom w historii człowieka – Hapax i planeta jej podległa, Thypo Prime, ogłosiły secesję od Unii, ustanawiając Federację Galaktyczną, która miała być niezależnym państwem o silnej władze. Władzę nad tym nowym tworem państwowym objął pierwszy Prymarcha Axel Astari, wpływowy i bogaty biznesmen, a także moralny wódz całego narodu. Początkowo władze Unii były kompletnie zaskoczone, nie wiedząc jak zareagować na ten akt separatyzmu. Nie byli pewni, czy to poważne i na ile jest to poważne, dlatego postanowili przystąpić do działania – najpierw wezwali samozwańczą Federację do wycofania aktu secesji. Kiedy jednak zostali odprawieni i wyśmiani, postanowili podjąć radykalne środki – przekierować flotę wojenną (która, ze względu na brak szczególnych zagrożeń zewnętrznych, nie była jakoś specjalnie liczna) na Hapax, aby spacyfikować to wystąpienie. Przeświadczone o swym przyszłym triumfie 1 i 2 Flota Wojenna pod dowództwem Admirała Adama Collinsa wyskoczyły z nadprzestrzeni ponad Hapax, gdzie zastały… olbrzymią flotę Hapan w pełnej gotowości bojowe, oczekującą na przybycie oponentów. Zaskoczeni byli wszyscy, oprócz dowództwa Federacji, które dokładnie przewidziało pychę i zuchwałość wrogów, a także ich nieprzygotowanie. Wywiązała się ogromna bitwa kosmiczna, która okazała się totalną porażką flot Unii. Trzecia bitwa o Hapax zakończyła się zaledwie po godzinie i była początkiem największej wojny w dziejach ludzkości, która otrzymała wiele nazw – Wojna Braci, Wojna Secesyjna, Wojna Istnień. Rozbite resztki floty Unii wycofały się na Antares, gdzie wieść o przegranej bitwie spowodowała masową panikę. Oto potężne państwo ludzkie stanęło w obliczu wyniszczającej wojny bez odpowiedniego przygotowania i zaplecza militarnego. Kongres podjął szybką decyzję, aby wysłać na Hapax dyplomatów, którzy mieli załagodzić konflikt, jednak było już za późno – zachęcony łatwym zwycięstwem Prymarcha Astari nie chciał słyszeć o jakichkolwiek negocjacjach. Galaktyka i cywilizacja stanęły w obliczu ogromnego konfliktu, który miał pochłonąć miliardy istnień. Mimo to, państwa partycypujące nie były jeszcze gotowe do konfrontacji – nagły konflikt wymagał znacznych sił wojskowych. Unia natychmiastowo uruchomiła swą potężną gospodarkę, przestawiając ją na tory zbrojeniowe, a dowódcy Federacji reorganizowali siły zbrojne i je ulepszali, aby mogły stawić czoła liczniejszemu wrogowi. Pierwszy cios Hapax zadało 22 septima 3680, kiedy to po długich przygotowaniach Prymarcha postanowił uderzyć. Trzy zjednoczone flotylle Federacji uderzyły na planetę Calliope, która była całkiem młodym członkiem Unii. Bardzo szybko nieliczna flota obronna została starta w pył bardzo szybko, co otworzyło drogę Hapanom ku desantowi. Tak też się stało – już następnego dnia po bitwie, na Calliope wylądowały barki desantowe wypełnione żołnierzami, którzy natychmiast przeszli do natarcia. Po przeciwnej strony barykady stanęły jednostki Sił Samoobrony Planetarnej, które na Calliope nie były jakoś szczególnie liczne. Walki wywiązały się niemal natychmiast, były jednak zaskakująco wyrównane – tropikalny klimat i gęste zalesienie znacznie utrudniały operacje wojsk Konfederacji, zaś SSP doskonale znały teren i mogły go wykorzystywać na swą korzyść. Zajmowanie kolejnych punktów oporu Samoobrony Planetarnej przychodziło Hapanom z wielką trudnością, jednak hardzi żołnierze dumnie kroczyli naprzód. Walki na Calliope trwały aż pięć miesięcy – pięć ciężkich miesięcy, które przyniosły obu stronom liczne straty. Kongres mógł jedynie obserwować jak pada planeta należąca do Unii, gdyż nie miał żadnych środków zaradczych ku temu. Kiedy upadła stolica, Calliope poddała się Federacji, co było pierwszym znacznym zwycięstwem tej wojny. Wszystkie pozostałe planety, po usłyszeniu wieści z krwawych walk na Calliope bardzo się przestraszyły i zaczęły na własną rękę organizować swe Siły Samoobrony Planetarnej, które miały przynajmniej opóźnić zwycięstwo Hapan, do czasu, gdy Unia uzyska pełną gotowość bojową. To jednak zostało drastycznie przełożone… Wywiad Federacji doniósł władzom tego państwa o miejscu, w którym była produkowana znaczna większość okrętów Unii. Prymarcha natychmiastowo podjął decyzję o zaatakowaniu tego miejsca, które nosiło nazwę Stacja Cytadela. Było to jedno z najlepiej strzeżonych miejsc w całym państwie – ogromny kompleks stoczniowo-portowy, w którym budowano, stacjonowano i serwisowano znaczną większość floty Unii. Stacja była potężną i samodzielną jednostką bojową – była uzbrojona „po zęby” we wszelkiej maści broń, miała silne osłony kinetyczne, a także własną flotę strzegącą jej. Co więcej, wieść niosła, iż na Cytadeli prowadzone są badania nad eksperymentalnymi rodzajami broni. Generałowie Federacji uznali zgodnie, iż atak na tak strategicznie ważne miejsce, którego obrona i utrzymanie było jednym z naczelnych priorytetów strategii wojennej Unii to szaleństwo, jednak Prymarcha był nieprzejednany – rozkazał zebrać flotę i zorganizować atak. Tak też się stało – 13 cinqeta 3682 rozpoczęła się bitwa o Cytadelę. Atak przypuszczony przez siły Federacji kompletnie zaskoczył dowództwo Cytadeli. Nie oznacza to jednak, iż ta nie była przygotowana – pozostając w pełnej gotowości bojowej od początku wojny, natychmiastowo przystąpiła do starcia. Pierwszy etap bitwy, który trwał aż trzy godziny rozegrał się jeszcze poza zasięgiem stacji – siły szybkiego reagowania Cytadeli otrzymały rozkaz związania przeciwnika walką do czasu aż ta odpowiednio rozmieści siły właściwe, podniesie bariery i zabezpieczy stocznie przed atakiem. Połączone floty Hapax miały już problem z siłami pierwszego kontaktu, które okazały się być bardzo zażarte, nieustępliwe i waleczne. Po trzech godzinach i utracie kilku fregat, Hapanie przebili się przez pierwszą linię obrony, ruszając pełną parą na Stację. I tam doznali szoku – zostali obsypani gratem strzałów wypluwanych przez działa i baterie floty oraz ciężko uzbrojonej Cytadeli. Dowódcy wiedzieli, iż zdobycie Stacji nie będzie możliwe, jednak nie to było ich zadaniem – realnie mieli wywołać wyrwę w barierach kinetycznych stacji, a następnie ostrzelać stocznie, w których masowo były produkowane okręty Unii. Bitwa była bardzo krwawa, jednak wojskom Federacji udało się stworzyć lukę w obronie Stacji. Poprzez tą chwilową lukę zostały wysłane oddziały specjalne, których zadaniem było miejscowa dezaktywacja osłon (gdyż były one podzielone na strefy oddzielnie zarządzane i zasilane) stoczni, a także, w miarę możliwości, pozyskania wyników eksperymentalnych badań. Trzy drużyny komandosów (jedna zginęła w trakcie lotu) po ciężkiej przeprawie dostały się na pokład Stacji. Bazując na donosach wywiadu, przedzierali się do Administracji Stoczni, skąd mieli dezaktywować osłony kinetyczne. Marsz w głąb Cytadeli nie był łatwy. Siły specjalne Hapan musiały walczyć z licznymi żołnierzami i robotami, strzegącymi wnętrz, musieli niszczyć systemy obronne, a także wciąż użerać się z licznymi pułapkami, jak na przykład zamykające się wrota, impulsy elektromagnetyczne, czy inne. W trakcie przeprawy zginęła jedna drużyna, jednak dwóm udało się dostać do Administracji. Tam dezaktywowali osłony stoczni, co umożliwiło przetrzebionej flocie ostrzelanie tego rejonu. Mimo, iż tarcze zostały podniesione po minucie, Hapanom udało się wyrządzić dość pokaźne zniszczenia – wiele budowanych okrętów rozpadła się w pył, znaczne połacie stoczni nie były zdatne do produkowania nowych okrętów. Co więcej, w wyniku ataku zginęła znaczna część kadry stoczni, w tym wykwalifikowani konstruktorzy i inżynierowie. Dalej, komandosom udało się pozyskać zakodowane wyniki badań eksperymentalnych i wysłać je do dowództwa, co jednak wszyscy przypłacili życiem. Spośród ponad 40 okrętów, które brały udział w ataku na Cytadelę, do Hapax wróciła zaledwie 14. Straty były ciężkie, jednak zyski jeszcze większe – Federacji udało się zablokować produkcję okrętów Unii, znacznie opóźniając uzyskanie przez nią gotowości bojowej, co z kolei otwierało Hapanom kolejne drogi podboju. Po tak ciężkiej batalii, oba państwa musiały nieco odetchnąć i zbudować nowe siły, zreorganizować je oraz przygotować się do przyszłych starć. Co więcej, Federacja musiała podjąć próby rozkodowania zaszyfrowanych wyników badań z Cytadeli… Naukowcy Hapax nie byli w stanie rozszyfrować tajemniczego i niezrozumiałego kodu, w którym zapisano odkrycia badaczy z Cytadeli. Co więcej, wywiad nie mógł uzyskać żadnych szczegółowych informacji na ten temat – udało mu się jedynie dowiedzieć, iż na Eridu III znajduje się niezbędna do rozkodowania wiedza w postaci raportów grup badawczych. Po podbudowaniu sił po ataku, Prymarcha postanowił dokonać kolejnej ofensywy, tym razem na planetę Eridu III. Zebrano zatem siły i uderzono – dokładnie 6 ninina 3684 roku. Eridu, jako jedna z rdzennych planet Unii, była już znacznie lepiej przygotowana. Jej Siły Samoobrony Orbitalnej składały się z nowoczesnych jednostek średniej klasy, które dowodzone były przez jednego z lepszych dowódców Unii - kontradmirała Urocka Villa. Walki na orbicie planety znacznie się przeciągały i były bardzo wyrównane – na powierzchni planety zainstalowane były wielkokalibrowe działo elektromagnetyczne, które zestrzeliwało okręty Hapańskie. Co więcej, kontradmirał był doświadczony w walce z Hapanami (uczestniczył we wszystkich bitwach tej wojny), a także miał ogromny talent dowódczy. Walki na orbicie, często przerywane, ponawiane, przedłużane, finalnie trwały całe dwa dni, w trakcie których flota z Hapax, odnosząc znaczne straty, pokonała Siły Samoobrony Orbitalnej. Po ściągnięciu posiłków, 8 ninina 3684 roku nastąpiła inwazja na planetę. Ta okazała się znacznie łatwiejsza – SSP Eridu były liczne, jednak wojska Hapan były doskonale wyszkolone, doświadczone i wspaniale uzbrojone. Duch braterstwa i walki za swój kraj wzmacniał dodatkowo najeźdźców, którzy opanowali całą planetę po zaledwie dwudziestu dniach walki. Natychmiast zaczęli szukać niezbędnych informacji do rozszyfrowania kodu, które też prędko znaleźli. I wykorzystali. Okazało się, iż Unia pracowała nad bardzo nowoczesnym rodzajem broni – bronią energetyczną. Był to eksperymentalny typ broni, który wykorzystywał wielką siłę energogenną Vatnabaru do kumulowania ogromnych ładunków energii, które następnie były wyrzucane w postaci potężnych pocisków. Badania były bardzo obiecujące, jednak naukowcom Unii wciąż nie udawało się wymyślić skutecznego systemu rozpraszania nadmiaru energii ubocznej, przez co po jednym strzale każde działo energetyczne przestawało być użyteczne. Grupy badaczy z Hapax stanęły w obliczu wielkiego wyzwania– dopracowania projektu ich oponentów. W tym czasie, Unia finalnie osiągnęła gotowość bojową. Jej flota nie była tak liczna jak siły Hapan, jednak mogła już stawać z nimi w szranki. Prędko utworzono dwie pierwsze flotylle, które dostały ważną misję – odbić Eridu III. Planeta ta była o tyle ważna, iż otwierała drogę na Antares, stolicę całego państwa. 17 dritesa 3686 roku nastąpił atak odwetowy na Eridu. Dowództwo Federacji zdawało sobie sprawę z tego, iż ich przeciwnik jest już gotowy do ataku i że jego pierwszy cios spadnie na tę planetę. Nie było jednak przygotowane na tak liczne siły, które składały się z przeszło 45 okrętów, w tym trzech nowoczesnych niszczycieli. Wywiązała się bitwa, w której powoli, wszak sukcesywnie przewagę zaczęły uzyskiwać siły Antares. Po kilkugodzinnej batalii, flota Federacji, rozbita i zdezorganizowana, zmuszona była do odwrotu z Eridu. Było to pierwsze wielkie zwycięstwo wojsk Kongresu w tej wojnie, co podniosło ducha wystraszonych obywateli. Nie był to jednak koniec batalii o Eridu – 19 dritesa 3686 roku przeprowadzono desant na powierzchnię planety, który okazał się już znacznie trudniejszym przedsięwzięciem. Wojska Hapan pozostawione na planecie były znacznie silniejsze od tych unijnych. Przez cały pierwszy miesiąc, walki skupiały się na pojedynczych lądowaniach wojsk Antares, które kończyły się krwawą masakrą. Dowództwo nie mogło znaleźć odpowiedniego sposobu na zdobycie planety, a sprawy skomplikowały się jeszcze bardziej, gdy żołnierzom Federacji udało się naprawić i uruchomić działo elektromagnetyczne – zaczęli ostrzeliwać flotę Unii z powierzchni, skutecznie przeszkadzając we wszystkich działaniach. 20 quatrena 3686 nad Eridu przybyła kolejna flota z Hapax, która podjęła próbę ponownego zapanowania na orbicie. Flota Unii również została wsparta posiłkami, a nowa bitwa, trzecia już o Eridu się wywiązała. Nie była długa, a finalnymi zwycięzcami pozostali marynarze z Unii, zatrzymując panowanie na orbicie. Natychmiastowo rozpoczęto kolejny desant, który po trzech miesiącach ciężkich walk zakończył się powodzeniem i udało się zdobyć powierzchnię planety. Było to jednak pyrrusowe zwycięstwo, przypłacone ogromnymi stratami. Obie strony były już zmęczone wojowaniem, a także ich siły były znacznie nadwyrężone. 1 duxa 3686 roku podpisano roczne zawieszenie broni, w trakcie którego strony miały „wylizać rany” i odbudować straty… Już 1 duxa 3687 Federacja dokonała ataku. Ich celem byłą planeta Avelon – zamieszkana w większości przez Aviopody. Ogromna flota Hapan błyskawicznie rozbiła nieliczne Siły Samoobrony Orbitalnej i przypuściła desant, który po miesiącu walk zakończył się opanowaniem planety. Wystraszeni i zdesperowani mieszkańcy Avelon błagali Unię o pomoc, jednak dowództwo tejże obawiało się, iż atak na tak mało ważną planetę to tylko prowokacja do przekierowania tam sił, co odsłoniłoby ważniejszą flankę – planetę Eridu III, a następnie Antares. 21 enelva 3687 roku żołnierze Hapax rozpoczęli na planecie sianie terroru – masowo mordowali cywilów, inteligencję i oficerów Sił Samoobrony. Grabili dzieła sztuki, a także masowo okradali mieszkańców planety. Na jej powierzchni wybudowano całą sieć obozów koncentracyjnych i więzień, do których zwożono mieszkańców miast i wsi zgromadzonych w powszechnych łapankach. W tychże obozach, zmuszano ich do ciężkiej, niewolniczej pracy, najczęściej przy produkowaniu amunicji, czy broni. Nie dostawali jedzenia, pracowali po 18 godzin dziennie. Niezdolnych do pracy, opornych i niepełnosprawnych zakopywano żywcem w masowych mogiłach w pobliżu obozów. Populacja planety topniała w zastraszającym tempie, a błagania o pomoc ze strony Unii nie przynosiły żadnego efektu. Avelon pozostawiono bez pomocy, zdaną na łaskę krwiożerczych i ksenofobicznych Hapan. A wojna trwała dalej. Kolejna batalia miała miejsce nad Calliope – siły Unii podjęły próbę uwolnienia jej spod władzy Federacji. 9 primesa 3688 roku flota Unii wyskoczyła z nadprzestrzeni ponad planetą Calliope. Uzbrojona była w nowy model broni, który po długich badaniach udało się dopracować – broń energetyczną. Dowódcy floty Antares nie byli jednak świadomi, iż ich przeciwnik uzbrojony był w dokładnie taką samą broń, którą udało im się dopracować. Wywiązała się zatem batalia, w której kluczowym momencie obie strony po raz pierwszy użyły broni energetycznej w warunkach bojowych. Zamontowane na dostosowanych fregatach działa energonowe otworzyły ogień, wykazując swą ogromną wartość – jeden zaledwie strzał wystarczył, aby rozpuścić osłony kinetyczne i znacznie uszkodzić okręt pokroju krążownika. Walka była bardzo wyrównana, a obie strony starały się uzyskać przewagę za pomocą swej nowej broni, jednak żadnej się to nie udało. Finalnie, Unia musiała wycofać się z Calliope, choć straty obu stron były równe. Druga bitwa nad Calliope pokazała jednak skuteczność broni energetycznej, która mogła przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na którąś ze stron. Wykorzystywała ona jednak znaczne pokłady Vatnabaru, których zasoby były już wyczerpane dla obu frakcji. Autarcha i Kongres spojrzeli wówczas łakomie na planetę Theta, która ogłosiła swą neutralność (jako siedziba Kręgu) już na początku wojny. Dwie floty spotkały się nad Thetą już 17 primesa 3688. Ogromne, liczne, potężne i pełne woli walki flotylle stanęły naprzeciwko siebie. Krąg był przerażony sytuacją na orbicie swej siedziby, wobec czego podjął próby negocjacji, co spełzło na niczym. Wywiązała się największa bitwa tej wojny i całej historii – Bitwa o Thetę. Dwie olbrzymie floty starły się naprzeciwko siebie, a z powierzchni planety można było obserwować rozbłyski, wybuchy, a także dostrzec spadające kule ognia, które były kawałkami pancerzy okrętów. Już na początku batalii, obie strony wysłały swe siły lądowe, aby te uzyskały kontrolę nad planetą. Ogromne armie składające się z milionów żołnierzy i setek tysięcy maszyn wylądowały w wielu punktach planety, natychmiastowo nawiązując ze sobą walkę. Początkowo Krąg nie do końca wiedział jak reagować, jednak gdy Unia ostrzelała Wzgórze Westchnień (które dla Kręgu było miejscem świętym), Wielki Mistrz postanowił bronić swej ziemi. Wezwano Rycerzy do walki, a wszyscy członkowie Kręgu rozsiani po Galaktyce mieli czym prędzej przybyć na Thetę. Tak oto, trzy strony toczyły ze sobą zmagania o dominację na planecie. Mimo ogromnej mocy Rycerzy, nie byli oni w stanie osiągnąć absolutnej przewagi nad milionowymi zastępami dwóch pozostałych frakcji, które krwawo walczyły o każdy metr kwadratowy ziemi. Walki na orbicie też się przeciągały, gdyż każda ze stron wciąż ściągała posiłki. Walki na orbicie zakończyły się 29 secusa, gdyż obie strony poniosły tak ogromne straty, że postanowiono przenieść walki całkowicie na ląd. Tam zaś batalia trwała w najlepsze, a żadna ze stron nie mogła osiągnąć przewagi. Wojna na Thecie się przeciągała, a Federacja postanowiła dokonać kolejnego ataku… 1 duxa 3688 roku kolejna flota Hapan uderzyła na Shillae, kolejną planetę zamieszkaną przez ksenoformy (obcych), Reptilian. Ci też nie byli przygotowani na atak, wobec czego już 28 senelva Federacja trzymała kontrolę. Zorganizowano tam system obozów i pracy przymusowej taki sam jak na Avelon. Błagania o interwencję Unii nic nie dały, gdyż państwo było zaangażowane w walki na Thecie, a także obawiało się odsłonięcia ważniejszej flanki. Reptilianie zaczęli masowo ginąć, podobnie jak Aviopody… Na kolejny rok wojna nieco zwolniła. Oba państwa skupiły się na Thecie, na której walki były wciąż nierozstrzygnięte. Największą siłę zdecydowanie posiadał Krąg, który zaczął coraz powszechniej korzystać z Daru. Kolejnym przełomem Bitwy o Thetę, było zniszczenie Świątyni Objawień, która była najważniejszą świątynia całej organizacji. Rozwścieczony Wielki Mistrz zebrał Kapitułę i wspólnie wykonali jeden z potężniejszych rytuałów, który miał oczyścić planetę z wrogów. Po kilkudniowej medytacji i przygotowaniu, uruchomiono jego działanie. Potężne eksplozje wywołały znaczne straty w szeregach obu frakcji, które próbowały uzyskać kontrolę nad planetą. Miliony żołnierzy zginęło, co było ciosem dla siły militarnej tak Federacji, jak i Unii. Dowództwa podjęły decyzję o wycofaniu swych jednostek, co dokonało się 12 secusa 3691. Straty były tak wielkie, iż Unia musiała powołać znaczną część mężczyzn w państwie pod broń, aby je uzupełnić, zaś Federacja zmuszona była opuścić dwie okupowane planety – Avelon i Shillae. Unia, uszczęśliwiona wyzwoleniem tych planet, wysłała na nie swoich urzędników. Ci zostali jednak przepędzeni. Reptilianie i Aviopody były wściekłe, iż ich państwo nie przyszło im z pomocą. Szacowano, że w wyniku okupacji Federacji zginęło 20% populacji Avelon i 12% populacji Shillae. Kongres znalazł się w trudnej sytuacji – stanął w obliczu kolejnej separacji, jednak użycie siły w tym przypadku nie tylko nie było zasadne, ale także opłacalne. Ciężkie straty poniesione na Thecie wymagały uzupełnień, wobec czego armia Unii nie miała środków i sił, aby wykonać karną wyprawę na te dwie planety. A te nie próżnowały – dogadały się z lokalną władzą Frypso i ogłosiły separację od Unii, powołując Sojusz Trzech Gwiazd 6 dritesa 3691 roku. Nowe państwo nie miało zamiaru wojować ze swoim poprzednim suwerenem, ani nikomu wadzić. Pragnęli jednak dbać o swoją niezależność i bezpieczeństwo we własnym zakresie. Federacja, dla której odjęcie trzech planet od Unii było znacznym ułatwieniem, natychmiastowo podpisała pokój z Sojuszem. Unia też była zmuszona do zrobić, ze względu na słabość militarną. Zapanował niepisany czas zawieszenia broni, związany ze słabością obu stron. Walki zostały wznowione w 3693 roku. 11 secusa flota Unii podjęła kolejną próbę podbicia Calliope. Udało im się to zaskakująco łatwo – siły Hapan nie były szczególnie pokaźne na orbicie, a na lądzie wojsko Kongresu robiło znaczne postępy. Okazało się jednak, iż był to celowy zabieg Autarchy – kiedy znaczne siły Unii były zaangażowane na Calliope, flota Federacji uderzyła na znacznie bogatszą i ważniejszą planetę Eridu III. Tutaj walki również były krótkie i bardzo szybko opanowano planetę. Tym razem Hapanie ufortyfikowali zdobyczną planetę, przygotowując ją na ewentualne próby odbicia. Kiedy tylko żołnierze Unii odbili Calliope, ruszyli na odsiecz Eridu. Ponieśli jednak klęskę i ponownie zapanował na froncie pat. Kolejny atak nastąpił w roku 3694. I był naprawdę niespodziewany. Wojska Unii postanowiły pozostawić Eridu i przypuścić atak na Thypo Prime. Był to przełomowy moment, gdyż po raz pierwszy wojna przyszła na rdzenne terytorium Federacji. I chociaż Unia bardzo szybko przegrała bitwę, jej fortel się udał – Autarcha rozkazał wycofać większość sił znad Eridu, co pozwoliło Unii szybko odbić tę planetę. I tak oto, po 16 latach walki, sytuacja wróciła do punktu wyjścia. Przewagę jednak powoli uzyskiwała Unia – odbudowana i rozbudowana Stacja Cytadela zmaksymalizowała produkcję okrętów. Oprócz tego, zbudowano kilka innych stacji zajmujących się produkcją statków, a przewaga gospodarcza tego państwa w końcu pozwoliła mu wyjść na prowadzenie. 24 enelva 3694 roku Unia ponownie uderzyła na Thypo Prime, tym razem znacznie większymi siłami. Dwie duże floty starły się ze sobą, lecz finalnym zwycięzcą okazała się być Unia, która rozbiła siły orbitalne. Następnie spuszczono desant, który rozpoczął długie walki o Thypo Prime. Trwały one w sumie 9 miesięcy, w trakcie których flota nad planetą wciąż była atakowana i musiała odpierać próby odbicia. Federacja zawiodła i w końcu Thypo Prime znalazła się w rękach Kongresu. Było to epokowe zwycięstwo – pierwsza planeta Federacji, która stanowiła pół jej terytorium upadła. Tym razem na Hapax wybuchła wrzawa i strach, a sam Autarcha obawiał się totalnej porażki. Dowództwo Unii w swej pysze popełniło jednak znaczny błąd – przekonani o rychłym zwycięstwie nad Hapanami, postanowiło jednocześnie spacyfikować Sojusz Trzech Gwiazd, aby odnieść podwójne zwycięstwo. W tym celu, oddelegowali część swych sił do ataku na zbuntowanych obcych. 4 senelva 3695 roku flota Unii została podzielona i zmuszona do walki na dwa fronty. Jedna jej część nawiązała walkę z siłami STG ponad Avelon, druga zaś zmuszona była bronić Thypo Prime przed kontratakiem. I w dwóch miejscach poniosła sromotną klęskę. Sytuacja odwróciła się o 180 stopni – hegemoniczna Unia straciła panowanie nad podbitą planetą, a także, co ważniejsze, straciła prym. Zmuszona była do walki z dwoma wrogami na dwóch frontach, a co gorsza – mniej związane kulturowo z Antares planety zaczęły się buntować. Kiedy 9 secusa 3696 roku Hapanie ponownie opanowali Calliope, a STG toczyło bój z wojskami Unii o Soitanię, trzy planety Unii dokonały jednoczesnej, wszak oddzielnej secesji – Neith IV, Ithees i Nowa Vesta ogłosiły niepodległość, odłączając się od Unii. Był to kolejny cios dla Kongresu, który niestety musiał uznać niezależność tych trzech planet, ze względu na brak środków na toczenie kolejnych wojen. Wojna toczyła się kompletnie nie po myśli Unii – udało się odeprzeć siły STG znad Soitanii, jednak upadło Eridu III. Długotrwała wojna wykończyła już społeczeństwo, a także powodowała topnienie możliwości mobilizacyjnych wśród męskiej części narodu. Budżet był już znacznie przeciążony wydatkami wojennymi, a pożyczki zaciągnięte lata temu na prowadzenie działań zbrojnych wkrótce musiały być spłacone. Dzięki sprawnym negocjacjom udało się ponownie podpisać pokój z Sojuszem Trzech Gwiazd, który zażądał jednak ogromnych kontrybucji, które jeszcze bardziej obciążyły finanse państwa. Wróg miał otwartą drogę na stolicę – Antares, a flota nie mogła temu przeciwdziałać, ze względu na swą słabość. Najczarniejsze scenariusze dowódców spełniły się – 11 sesana 3696 roku potężna flota Hapan pod dowództwem samego Autarchy wyskoczyła z nadprzestrzeni ponad Antares, rozpoczynając najważniejszą batalię w historii ludzkości – Bitwę o Antares. Walki były bardzo długie i zacięte. Obydwie strony znały wagę tego pojedynku, który mógł przesądzić o przyszłym kształcie galaktyki i cywilizacji ludzkiej. Wykorzystały zatem wszystkie swe zasoby i pełen potencjał, aby stoczyć bój. Bitwa na orbicie trwała 6 dni. W trakcie tych sześciu dni, zniszczono setki okrętów, a śmierć poniosły setki tysięcy marynarzy. Finalnie, zwycięstwo odniosła Unia, płacąc jednak wysoką cenę. Obydwie strony były skrajnie wykrwawione. Postanowiono podpisać dwuletnie zawieszenie broni, które miały dać czas na odbudowanie strat obu stronom… 28 sesana 3699 roku nastąpił kolejny atak. Federacja postanowiła uderzyć w serce produkcyjne swego wroga – Stację Cytadelę. Przygotowali ogromną flotę, która uderzyła na stację całą swą siłą. Jak się okazało, Kongres spodziewał się kolejnej próby podbicia stolicy państwa, wobec czego siły broniące Cytadeli były nieliczne. Mimo silnej fortyfikacji Stacji, Hapanie skutecznie zniszczyli jej bariery kinetyczne i ostrzelały ją, uszkadzając 80% konstrukcji. Zanim przybyły posiłki, floty Hapax dawno już nie było, a zgliszcza Stacji dopalały się. Był to ogromny cios, który przypieczętował losy wojny. 11 septima 3699 roku podpisano na Hapax pokój, który miał surowe dla Unii warunki – musiała ona uznać niepodległość Federacji, Sojuszu Trzech Gwiazd, a także trzech planet, które się od niej odłączyły. Calliope miała zostać włączona do Federacji, a Unia musiała wypłacić Hapanom monstrualne reparacje. Unia musiała rozmontować 40% swoich fabryk i wytwórni przemysłowych, a także 60% fabryk przemysłu zbrojeniowego z Antares musiało zostać przeniesionych na Hapax. Co więcej, nałożono restrykcyjne ograniczenia na flotę i armię Unii. Ostatnim ciężkim postanowieniem Traktatu było wycofanie się wszystkich wojsk z Thety - miała ona być strefą zdemilitaryzowaną, wolną od jakichkolwiek wojsk. Dzięki temu ciężkiemu zwycięstwu, Federacja Galaktyczna stała się najpotężniejszym państwem w Galaktyce… Era Strachu Wojna zakończyła się, jednak tak prędko jak się zakończyła, widmo kolejnej wojny zawisło w powietrzu. Ciężkie warunki, które traktat z Hapax narzucał przegranym co prawda osłabiły Unię, jednak w jej narodzie obudziło nieznane dotąd zjawisko – zjednoczenie, pojednanie, utożsamienie z grupą, a przede wszystkim wolę zemsty. Wszystkie te czynniki, zsumowane i nałożone na siebie spowodowały, że niedługo po podpisaniu pokoju, wywiązał się kolejny konflikt, który tym razem rządził się zupełnie innymi prawami. Zimna Wojna, gdyż tak nazwano ten okres w historii, nie polegała na otwartych działaniach zbrojnych przeciw sobie. Floty nie ścierały się na orbitach, armie nie walczyły w bitwach liniowych. Zamiast tego, obydwa wielkie państwa (niekiedy do działań przyłączała się słaby Sojusz) zwalczały się poprzez działania wywiadu, ciche sabotaże i eliminacje, morderstwa. Walczyły również o wpływy na planetach niezależnych – oprócz pozyskiwania poparcia władz i rządów, obydwie frakcje dość często mierzyły się militarnie. Potyczki i starcia niewielkich grup żołnierzy na planetach niezaangażowanych były dość częste, nikt jednak nie mówił o otwartej wojnie i takiej też nie prowadził. Był to niebezpieczny okres, niektórzy nawet mówią, iż był gorszy od samej wojny – bezustanne napięcie, starcia interesów, które przybliżały potencjalny konflikt, uczucie niepokoju i niepozorny konflikt sprawiły, iż erę tę nazwano Erą Strachu, który wypełniał każdy kącik Galaktyki Człowieka. Co gorsza, jakakolwiek kolonizacja nie była możliwa. Trasy nadprzestrzenne, które mogły potencjalnie wyprowadzić ludzkość poza swe granice były z pewnych powodów nieosiągalne – mimo, iż udawało się je namierzyć i lokalizować, awangardziści nie byli w stanie skutecznie podjąć podróży nimi, przez co cywilizacja człowieka została zamknięta. Pogorszyły to tylko sytuację międzynarodową, zwiększając napięcie i rywalizacje. Realne starcia rozpoczęły się, gdy Unia podniosła się z ruiny i zaczęła odbudowywać straty wojenne, powracając na arenę galaktyczną jako potęga. Podjęto ogromny projekt odbudowania Stacji Cytadela, która nie tylko była arcyważnym ośrodkiem produkcyjnym, ale też chlubą całego narodu. W 3779 rozpoczęły się prace, które przez wiele kolejnych lat miały pochłonąć znaczne środki z budżetu. W tym samym czasie, Kongres odnowił i unormował relacje dyplomatyczne z Sojuszem, uznając je jako niezależne i niepodległe państwo po wsze czasy, rezygnując tym samym ze wszystkich roszczeń wobec STG. Państwa otworzyły się na siebie, co pobudziło ruch emigracyjny, a także umożliwiło handel. Dzięki temu zabiegowi, Unia zapewniła sobie znaczne dochody do budżetu, a także koneksje biznesowe w państwie ksenoformów, dzięki szerokim inwestycjom prywatnych przedsiębiorców z Antares. W roku 3781 na Nowej Veście wybuchła wojna domowa, która spowodowana była znacznymi różnicami w społeczeństwie – po jednej stronie stanęli bogacze i posiadacze wraz ze stronnikami, którzy w swych rękach trzymali pełnię władzy na planecie – kontrolowali gospodarkę, tworzyli rząd, podejmowali wszystkie decyzje. Po drugiej stronie stanęli wszyscy inni – chłopi, mniejsi mieszczanie, robotnicy, którzy domagali się zrzucenia kurateli bogaczy oraz ustanowienia demokratycznej, nie oligarchicznej organizacji władzy. I choć stronnictwo oligarchów to było zaledwie ok. 10% społeczeństwa, posiadali oni znaczną przewagę – byli doskonale wyszkoleni i wyposażeni, mieli do dyspozycji flotę wojenną, ciężkie maszyny i wszelkie rodzaje broni. Rewolucjoniści zaś musieli wszystko tworzyć metodami polowymi lub zdobywać, co było bardzo trudne i kosztowne. Początkowo walki toczyli między sobą wyłącznie mieszkańcy Vesty, jednak tak Unia jak i Federacja upatrzyły w wojnie domowej okazję do poszerzenia swych wpływów na nowe terytoria. Wobec tego, niemal jednocześnie, obie frakcje wsparły przeciwne obozy – Hapanie udzielili wsparcia oligarchom, upatrując w nich możliwość złapania ludu Vesty „za pyski” i podporządkowanie Federacji, Antaresi zaś udzielili wsparcia buntowników, licząc, iż wywalczenie demokracji na Nowej Veście spowoduje jej ponowne przyłączenie do Unii. Przez tę pomoc, walki się wzmogły – mając ogromną pomoc z zewnątrz, w postaci finansów, maszyn, broni, amunicji i zapasów, skonfliktowane strony rozpętały prawdziwe piekło na planecie. W wojnie brały udział jednostki „ochotnicze” obydwu frakcji, których zadaniem było wspieranie zwaśnionych stron w zmaganiach z przeciwnikami. W trakcie tego konfliktu miejsce miała pierwsza sytuacja, która zagotowała areną międzynarodową, omalże doprowadzając do wojny. Otóż – obydwa państwa dostarczały wsparcia dla walczących w ładowniach okrętów. 11 sequatrena 3788 fregata eskortowa „Unicorn”, która zapewniała wsparcie unijnym transportowcom, opuściła swoją pozycję i wkroczyła do sektora orbity kontrolowanego przez siły Federacji. Federackie korwety torpedowe bez ostrzeżenia ostrzelały fregatę intruza, powodując średnie uszkodzenia kadłuba i niszcząc dwa z trzech jej silników. Co więcej, w wyniku ostrzału torpedowego śmierć poniosło 40 członków załogi Unii. Incydent ten, zwany dziś „Wypadem Unicorn’a” spowodował wielkie sprzeczki – obydwie strony obwiniały się nawzajem, kłócąc się kto był prowokatorem całego zajścia. Frakcje zmobilizowały swoje siły, nie mogąc znaleźć porozumienia. Wojna wisiała w powietrzu, a miliardy ludzi wstrzymywało dech, na myśl o kolejnym konflikcie zbrojnym. Skończyło się szczęśliwie – urządzono konferencje, która rozwiązała problem (Federacja zobowiązała się wypłacić odszkodowanie, Unia zaś zagwarantowała nienaruszalność transportów Hapan). A wojna na Veście wciąż trwała. Wyraźną przewagę zaczęli zdobywać oligarchowie, którzy dzięki błyskotliwym dowódcom z Hapax opracowali doskonałą strategię. Kolejne zbuntowane miasta padały pod ich naporem, a rebelia znacznie traciła na sile. W 3792 roku miejsce miała miejsce bitwa o Aerthas, jedno z największych miast całej planety, stolicy całej rewolucji. Zmęczone długotrwałymi walkami siły rebelii musiały ulec. Miasto padło, tak samo jak i padła rewolta, padła też możliwość dołączenia Vesty do Unii. Próżno jednak Prymarcha mógł się cieszyć – kiedy tylko sytuacja na Nowej Veście się ustabilizowała, oligarchowie podziękowali Federacji za pomoc, zachowali jednak niezależność i nie zdecydowali się dołączyć do państwa Hapan. Początkowo planowano zająć planetę siłą, jednak tak drastyczne posunięcie mogłoby wywołać międzynarodowy skandal. Hapanie pogodzili się z decyzją oligarchów. Ci z kolei zaprowadzili na planecie porządek, dając podwaliny pod obecny, arystokratyczny ustrój planety. Nowa Vesta odcięła się od całego świata, tworząc swoją, zupełnie nową i inną kulturę, oderwaną od brutalnych realiów Zimnej Wojny. Konflikt wciąż trwał nieprzerwanie. Pojedyncze starcia i utarczki, większe afery, pomniejsze zamachy i znaczne sabotaże. Neutralne planety, mimo iż oficjalnie niepodległe i samorządne, zasadniczo nie były suwerenne – tak Federacja, jak i Unia kontrolowały całe miasta i aglomeracje, posiadały swoje bazy wojskowe i przeładunkowe, a także dzierżyły wpływy w miejscowych radach, parlamentach i senatach. Uczucie niepokoju i wciąż wisząca groźba wojny męczyła ludność, która nie mogła mieć nadziei na pomyślną przyszłość. Dwa wielkie organizmy państwowe, uzbrojone w legiony żołnierzy, całe floty okrętów wojennych, niekonwencjonalną i niszczycielską broń. Gdyby kiedykolwiek miały się zetrzeć, wojna ta zabrałaby (ponownie) miliardy istnieć, niszcząc rodziny, rozbijając domy. Obywatele upatrywali nadziei w Kręgu, potężnej organizacji zrzeszającej potężne istoty, ta jednak bardzo dobrze czuła się w nowych warunkach – będąc niezaangażowaną i rzekomo neutralną, mogła czerpać znaczne zyski z fundowania swych usług obu stronom. Była to podstawa dla kolejnego konfliktu, tym razem na łonie Kręgu. Duża część Rycerzy i część Mistrzów nie była zadowolona z postępowania Kręgu, który bezczelnie wykorzystywał trwającą Zimną Wojnę do poszerzania zasobów skarbca i swych wpływów. Tarcia narastały, a różnice zrodziły się nawet w tak wysokim organie jak Konklawe. Jednakże, Wielki Mistrz i wspomniany wcześniej organ nie mieli zamiaru zmieniać czegokolwiek. I wybuchło. Mistrzowie Phirune, Bulufeus, Ardus i Mistrzyni Idara pod przewodnictwem Arcymistrza (członka Konklawe) Kaecilliusa zebrali wokół siebie Rycerzy i Uczniów, którzy nie zgadzali się z obecną doktryną Kręgu. Następnie, kiedy już zebrali siłę, ogłosili swoje wystąpienie z organizacji. Początkowo całe Konklawe jak i Wielki Mistrz nie traktowali tego poważnie, bagatelizując to wystąpienie. Kiedy jednak Bractwo (tak nazywała się organizacja, którą założył Kaecillius ze swymi stronnikam) zaatakowało Instytut na planecie Calliope, przejmując go i czyniąc z niego swą główną bazę, problem okazał się być realny i namacalny. Natychmiastowo przywołano Inkwizycję, która funkcjonowała w szczątkowej formie po ostatnim pogromie herezji. Składa się dokładnie z czterech Inkwizytorów, którzy byli potężnymi przedstawicielami swego fachu. Uformowano również grupę Rycerzy, chętnych do eliminacji zagrożenia kolejną herezją. Wszyscy oni zostali wysłani na Calliope, aby odbić Instytut z rąk Bractwa. 1 septima 3879 Grupa Alfa wylądowała w pobliżu Instytutu Calliope. Przeświadczeni o swojej przewadze Rycerze i Inkwizytorzy pod przewodnictwem Mistrza Inkwizytora Knuynas’a wkroczyli na teren siedziby Bractwa. Walka wywiązała się niemal natychmiastowo i objęła swym zasięgiem wszystkie place, hole, hale, komnaty i ogrody Instytutu. Siły liczebne były wyrównane, jednak poplecznicy Kaecilliusa mieli w swych rękach ogromną przewagę – już od początku swej działalności podejmowali się zgłębiania mrocznych sztuk wykorzystywania Daru, które z obawy przed złym wykorzystaniem, zostały przez Krąg zakazane. Kiedy sam Wysoki Kapłan Kaecillius wkroczył do walki, wszyscy byli przerażeni – jego ogromna potęga, okrucieństwo i skuteczność pozwoliły mu w krótkim czasie zabić większość członków Grupy Alfa, pozostawiając przy życiu jedynie Mistrz Inkwizytora. Przywódca Bractwa planował wykorzystać Knuynas’a do zwiększenia swej mocy poprzez tajemny i zakazany rytuał wysysania energii duchowej innego Obdarowanego. I tak też się stało – okrutny rytuał wydarł z Mistrz Inkwizytora Dar, znacznie wzmacniając Wysokiego Kapłana. Kiedy żaden członek Grupy Alfa nie powrócił na Thetę, Konklawe i Wielki Mistrz dostrzegli, iż mają do czynienia ze znacznie większym przeciwnikiem, niż niegdyś heretycy. Ten przeciwnik był potężny, wyszkolony i zorganizowany. Celem Bractwa miało być zastąpienie nieefektywnego Kręgu, aby w przyszłości zapobiegać konfliktom zbrojnym i chronić ludność. Bardzo szybko jednak idea te wyewoluowała w potrzebę likwidacji Kręgu, aby zaprowadzić w Galaktyce pokoju i stabilności poprzez objęcie nad nią władzy. Tylko Obdarowani, jako najpotężniejsze istoty, mogły trzymać rząd dusz nad wszystkimi ludźmi i ksenoformami, tak przynajmniej sądziło Bractwo. Szybko wywiązała się omalże regularna wojna. Nie uczestniczyły w niej państwa, chociaż toczyła się ona na ich terytorium – Federacja i Unia kibicowały przeciwnym stronom i potajemnie je wspierały finansowo, nie brały jednak udziału w walkach. A te były wyjątkowo okrutne – niedługo po ataku na Instytut Calliope Bractwo zaczęło prowadzić rekrutację i kształcić swoje szeregi. Na czele organizacji stanął Kaecillius w randze Wysokiego Kapłana. Niżej w strukturze byli dawni Mistrzowie Kręgu, którzy przybrali rangę Wielkich Kapłanów i byli najwyższą władzą polową. Niżej byli Kapłani, czyli potężne jednostki o wysokich umiejętnościach. Kolejnym szczeblem, najliczniejszym w Bractwie byli Akolici, czyli szeregowi członkowie organizacji. Tych, którzy się dopiero uczyli i zgłębiali wiedzę nazywano Wyznawcami. Organizacja byłą znacznie bardziej steokratyzowana niż Krąg, co dodawało jej mistyczności i tajemniczości. Wojna między Kręgiem i Bractwem objęła swym zasięgiem całą Galaktykę i choć bitwy nie rozgrywały się w ogromnej skali, to często toczyły się niedaleko miast lub w samych miastach, pochłaniając ofiary cywilne. Widowiskowe starcia Obdarowanych, okraszone ogromnymi eksplozjami, nienaturalnymi, magicznymi efektami i innymi fenomenami siały strach w sercach mieszkańców. Duża część ludności zmieniła zdanie o Obdarowanych – w oczach części ludności stali się oni rzeźnikami, bandytami, którzy rozwiązują swoje konflikty kosztem życia niewinnych. W tym też czasie powstała jedna z największych obecnie organizacji na świecie – Złota Gwardia. Początkowo był to konglomerat różnych grup, które podjęły się zadania likwidacji członków tak Kręgu jak i Bractwa, dopiero z czasem poszerzyli swą działalność przestępczą. Jak się jednak okazało, Złota Gwardia okazała się być ważnym graczem już od początku istnienia, mieszając się w wojnę vatnabarich. Ich techniki łapania i zabijania ludzi Daru były imponujące i zadziwiająco skuteczne. Wojna trwała aż dziesięć lat – w tym czasie Bractwo znacznie poszerzyło swoją działalność i opracowało wiele nikczemnych, wszak potężnych sposobów wykorzystywania energii vatnabaru. Ponieśli jednak klęskę pod naporem przeważającego wroga. Ciało Wysokiego Kapłana zostało zakonserwowane i pochowane w Świątyni Objawień, a raczej w jej pilnie strzeżonych katakumbach. Zwłoki Wielkich Kapłanów zostały pochowane w różnych ukrytych i utajnionych miejscach w całej Galaktyce. Takie zabiegi były konieczne, gdyż najwyższe szczeble hierarchii organizacji, korzystając z tajemnej i zakazanej władzy, oderwała część swej świadomości od ciała. Dzięki temu, ich wola pozostała po śmierci, związana w okolicach ciała. W 3889 zabito ostatniego Akolitę Bractwa, kończąc wojnę. Kolejne ważne wydarzenie miało miejsce w 4004. W roku tym po setkach lat Zimnej Wojny napięcie narodowe miało się rozładować. Obie strony, bez dokładnych i klarownych powodów, w jednym czasie rzuciły się na siebie. Olbrzymie floty starły się nad planetą Calliope, która była największym punktem spornym Federacji i Unii. Wielka Batalia o Calliope trwała cztery dni na niebie i lądzie. Po czterodniowej batalii obie strony musiały się wycofać, a skala zniszczeń była przerażająca. Świat znalazł się w stanie wojny i wszystko wskazywało na to, iż kolejne miliardy istnień zostaną utopione w oceanie krwi. Wtedy jednak Prymarcha i Prezydent spotkali się na rozmowach dyplomatycznych, które przeszły do historii jako Wielka Konferencja. Rozmawiali o debatowali przez całe dwa dni bez przerwy, ustalając nowy porządek świata – podpisano wielki pakt o nieagresji, a także ustalono, iż spornej planecie Calliope zostanie przyznana niezależność. Wojna została odegnana, a między skonfliktowanymi państwami przywrócono relacje dyplomatyczne, co może nie zlikwidowało rywalizacji całkowicie, ale znacznie ją uspokoiły. Zimna Wojna, bo wielkiej bitwie nad Calliope oficjalnie się skończyła… Era Niepewności Pokój trwał. Zagwarantowany umowami międzynarodowymi, równowagą sił, a także dobrą wolą rządzących. Jakkolwiek pewne kwestie pozostawały sporne, rywalizacja wciąż kryła się gdzieś za kurtyną iluzorycznej współpracy. Przestępcy powstawali, a syndykaty i konsorcja wprowadzały swoje okrutne rządy w podziemiach ogromnych, rosnących aglomeracji. Członkowie Kręgu okrutnie egzekwowali prawo z ramienia instytucji państwowych. Życie toczyło się - trudne i wymagające, jednak względnie bezpieczne i stabilne. Czterysta długich lat trwał nieprzerwany pokój, którego nic nie mogło zakłócić - ani rosnąca przestępczość, ani postępująca wszechwładza wielkich koncernów, ani też tarcia między politykami. Ostatnie wydarzenia jednak zbudziły niepokój w całej Galaktyce. Planeta graniczna cywilizacji ludzkiej, Ithees, 30 sequatrena 4469 roku została zaatakowana. Tego dnia, sonary planetarne wykryły jakiś ruch na niepoznanym dotychczas szlaku nadprzestrzennym. Wystraszone władze planety bardzo szybko postawiły swą nieliczną flotę jednostek lekkiej klasy w stan najwyższej gotowości. Wtedy stało się to - ponad planetą wyskoczyło kilka ogromnych okrętów, które wyglądały, jakby zbudowane były ze szrotu i śmieci. Bezkształtne, pokraczne, turkoczące i dymiące okręty bardzo szybko zbliżyły się do pozycji floty Ithees. Walka była bardzo krótka - ciężko uzbrojone statki najeźdźców zmiotły siły obronne w pył. Następnie, dzioby jednostek wrogów skierowały się w kierunku samej planety. Rozgrzane do czerwoności silniki wyrzuciły z siebie chmurę pyłu, a następnie popędziły okręty wprost na glob. Przestraszony rząd Ithees wysłał do Federacji i Unii prośbę o pomoc. W tym czasie, szarżujące statki zaczęły rozpadać się w atmosferze, po czym spadły na ziemię jako deszcze meteorów, niszcząc pokaźne obszary ziemi. Wówczas, jakby nigdy nic, z popalonych szczątków wypadły chmary przedziwnych ksenoformów - niskie istoty o zielonej skórze, wydatnych szczękach, czerwonych oczach. Dzierżąc siekiery, młoty i pordzewiałą broń palną ruszyli w liczbie bardzo ogromnej przeciwko siłom lądowym Ithees. Najeźdźcy bez opamiętania, z przeraźliwym wrzaskiem szarżowali przed siebie, nie zważając na straty spowodowane ostrzałem z działek powtarzalnych. Bardzo szybko forsowali kolejne punkty oporu, masakrując, rozrywając i pożerając swych oponentów bez litości. Monstra czyniły błyskawiczne postępy, paląc całe miasteczka, równając z ziemią wszystko, co napotkali. Nie był to podbój - była to okrutna masakra, absolutne zniszczenie, jakiego jeszcze nie pokazał nikt w historii. Kiedy do władz Federacji i Unii doszły wieści o tym, co dzieje się na Ithees, postanowili natychmiastowo reagować. Wysłali siły wsparcia, które miały wyzwolić i uratować planetę przed kompletną anihilacją. 7 ninina 4469 na planecie wylądowały siły sprzymierzonych. Kontakt z przeciwnikami został nawiązany natychmiastowo. Liczne, dobrze wyposażone i wyszkolone wojska Federacji i Unii, wspierane dodatkowo ciężką bronią i maszynami miały znaczne trudności. Tajemniczy najeźdźcy ogarnięci byli szałem bitewnym i żądzą krwi, przez co byli nieposkromieni. Wskakiwali na czołgi, a następnie piłami tarczowymi rozmontowywali ich pancerze, przewracali maszyny kroczące. Bitwy na całej planecie trwały, a okazało się, iż tych kilka korpusów wysłanych przeciw najeźdźcom to było za mało. Sprzymierzeni byli przerażeni zabójczą skutecznością wrogów, postanowili wysłać przeciw nim znaczne siły. Kilka armii Federacji i Unii wylądowało na Ithees 23 ninina i dopiero po tygodniu walk udało im się pokonać nieznanych agresorów. Pojmane istoty atakowały wciąż zażarcie, nawet spętane. Te, które nie były w stanie walczyć zazwyczaj zabijały się, połykając język. Nie udało się zbadać, ani przesłuchać żadnego przedstawiciela tego dziwnego gatunku. Wydawało się, iż nie posługują się one żadną mową, gdyż jedyną frazą wciąż krzyczaną przez nich było "OOOOOORRRRKKKK!". Przez to, napastników tych nazwano orkami. Co prawda Ithees było w znacznej ruinie, jednak Galaktyka mogła odetchnąć bezpiecznie dzięki szybkiej reakcji i woli współpracy państw świata. Po tym incydencie, życie wróciło do normy. Świat zdaje się ewoluować, a najnowsze odkrycia w dziedzinie astrofizyki sprawiły, iż ludzkość jest w stanie używać tuneli nadprzestrzennych o znacznie mniejszej masie, co oznacza, iż cywilizacja jest już gotowa do dalszego rozwoju. Państwa, koncerny i odkrywcy już szykują się na przyszłą erę rozwoju, a wszystko wskazuje na to, iż ludzkość wkroczy w kolejną Złotą Erę...